Ultraman Groob
https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/853 is an Ultra Warrior born from the fusion form of Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Ultrawoman Grigio. He first appears in Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond. Etymology Similar to how the word "Ruebe" (ルーブ ), the pronunciation of "R/B" is derived from the initials of Rosso and Blu, Groob's (グルーブ) follows the same naming convention with Grigio added. History Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond When Ultraman Tregear appeared backing up Snake Darkness, everyone was easily overpowered. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings - Katsumi, Isami, and Asahi fused into Groob, activating the Makoto Crystal’s power through their family ties. Groob was joined by Riku, who transformed into Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final once more. Groob and Geed then alternated between fighting Tregear and Snake Darkness, and were eventually fighting on par with them. Finally, Groob destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freed Yukio Toi from the dark influence. Profile Statistics *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 47,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Maximum Jumping Power': 1500 m *'Brute Strength': 135,000 t *'Grip Strength': 99,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features * : Groob possesses a circular-shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': The standard Ultra Armor. * : Like his components, Groob sports protectors covering his chest area. *'Crystals': Groob possesses small crystals on his chest, arms, and legs. ** : Specifically referring to the crystals on his chest, they are used to fire the Delta Breastranser. *'Golden Ring': A golden Ring on Groob's back, it is where the R/B Kourin is stored. Transformation 1= |-| 2= The Minato Siblings join their hands, which summons the Makoto Crystal. Katsumi then presses the side button, opening up the crystal while Isami and Asahi stand by his side, revealing its Kanji and inserts it to his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the siblings transform into Groob. GroobHenshinFull.gif Abilities * (Unused): Groob summons a barrier of light. *'Hand Blocking': Groob can simply block an energy beam with his bare hands. GruebeHandBlocking.jpeg.png|Hand Blocking Weapons * : Groob retains the use of Ruebe's personal weapon. ** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Vortex Buster, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires a destructive beam from the R/B Kourin. ** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires three cutting halos from the R/B Kourin. RBKourin(Groob).jpg|R/B Kourin GroobVortexBuster.gif|Groob Vortex Buster GroobKourinShot.gif|Groob Kourin Shot Techniques Special * : Groob's Ultra Beam. He fires it from the '+' position, but his left hand is in a fist. The beam has a miraculous power, saving the life of victims trapped inside a Kaiju. * : Groob's secondary energy beam, fired from the crystals on his chest. GroobingRay.gif|Groobing Ray DeltaBreastranser.gif|Delta Breastranser Physical * : A powerful kick attack with destructive force. ** : Groob can imbue energy into his foot, although his energy is rainbow-colored compared to Ruebe's gold. Three times more powerful than Groob Kick. * : A punching attack with strong impact. ** : Similar to the Groob Punch, though with rainbow-colored energy imbued into his fist. Three times more powerful than Groob Punch. * : An attack with Groob’s entire body. * : Thanks to his grip strength, Groob is strong enough to lift up Snake Darkness' tail, and throws it afterward. * : A chopping attack. GroobKick.jpg|Groob Kick GroobingImpact.gif|Groobing Impact GroobPunch.png|Groob Punch GroobingSmash.gif|Groobing Smash GroobThrow.png|Groob Throw Gallery Ultraman R/B The Movie GroobdefeafedSnakeDarkness .jpeg GroobandGeedfinishedtyebattle.jpeg Miscelleanous RBMovieCatalog1.jpg RBMovieCatalog2.jpg RBMovieCatalog3.jpg RBMovieMag1.jpg RBMovieMag2.jpg RBMovieMag3.jpg RBMovieMag8.jpg RBMovieMag10.jpg RBMovieMag11.jpg Groob.jpg グルーブ.jpg Uchusen 073.png Ultraman Groob.png GroobCGI.jpg RuebeKourinGruebe.png|The golden ring on Groob's back. Trivia *All publicly viewable footage of Groob in R/B The Movie so far portrays the character fully in CGI. *While the Makoto Crystal toy's box spells his signature Ultra Beam as , the sofubi card and magazines instead state that it is called . *The way Rosso, Blu and Grigio hold hands in a circle during Groob's transformation is likely a reference to Triple Fighter. **Groob's fusion parallels said hero, as both are fusions of three individual heroes who are siblings, two brothers and a sister. References id:Ultraman Groob Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Heisei Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Movie Heroes